1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a defreezing device for efficiently heating, by a hot water bath, a large quantity of foods to be heated such as frozen foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To heat a large quantity of frozen or other foods requiring heating by a hot water bath, it has been a customary practice to put them into hot water contained in a large pan, constantly stirring the hot water.
However, if a large quantity of such foods are put at a time during the heating operation using the method described above, the temperature of hot water drops drastically and there remains a problem that desirable heating operation cannot be carried out for defreezing and so on.